


Unexpected Comfort

by thursjournal



Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Gen, Post-The Sign of Three, sherlock deleted scenes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-05
Updated: 2014-09-05
Packaged: 2018-02-16 06:36:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2259624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thursjournal/pseuds/thursjournal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After John and Mary's wedding, Sherlock finds an unexpected shoulder to cry on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unexpected Comfort

**Author's Note:**

> based on a prompt from [here](http://221beemine.tumblr.com/post/96713010928/consultingpiskies-violethuntress)

Sally found the door to 221B open and peered inside. She spotted Sherlock looming by the window and sighed peevishly. She didn’t mind covering for Lestrade, but being sent to check in on the freak was the last thing she wanted to do on a Saturday night. 

“So you managed to make it through the ceremony without murdering anyone. Good for you,” Sally called into the flat. The only response was silence.

“Yeah, well we had a pool going in the office about how long YOU’D last at a wedding,” Sally said. 

“Significantly longer than you can maintain a relationship, I’d wager,” Sherlock answered, his voice cold and cutting. “Of course with your track record there’s hardly time enough to get a betting pool together.” 

“Oy!” Sally exclaimed

Sherlock turned quickly, his eyes narrowing. He crossed the room in a few quick strides and loomed over Sally. 

“What is it you WANT, Detective?” He growled.

He was standing much too close, and Sally could see that his jaw was set stiffly. There was a slight tremble at the edge of his mouth, and his eyes were rimmed in red. A small tear rested on the end of his lashes where he had missed it in his haste. 

_Oh._

Sherlock stiffened and stepped back, stumbling slightly. He returned to stare out the window and his lean frame was silhouetted by the light from the street . Sally stared at the long shadow he cast across the floor. Finally she took a few hesitant steps forward, and then making up her mind strode the rest of the way across the room and placed her hand solidly on Sherlock’s elbow. 

“I know,” she said quietly.

“I find you know very little,” Sherlock said, but the force had gone out of his voice and the insult wilted as it left his lips.

“I know...what it’s like. When they don’t choose you.” Sally moved next to him and stared out the window. Cars passed on the street below, their lights dancing along the buildings. She could hear his careful breathing stutter and eventually give way to muffled sobs. When he turned and leaned in she wrapped her arms around his shoulders, cradling his head in the crook of her neck. She watched the people walking down the sidewalk and gently stroked Sherlock’s soft curls. 

“I know.”


End file.
